


Mirror to the Soul

by orphan_account



Category: Watership Down - Richard Adams
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Plenty good fella.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am such a sucker for Keehar and Bigwig's relationship honestly

“Yark! Meester Pigvig! Plenty good to see you!”

 

Bigwig turned, ears erect, and with a bright look spreading across his face. He wasted no time in hurrying towards the gull in the fastest lop he could with his stiff muscles and limp. “Keehar! I was beginning to think you weren’t going to join us this year!”

Keehar raised his head, laughing in that throaty warble of his. He noted Bigwig’s awkward gait, and stepped forward to meet him halfway. “I always come from Peeg Vater to see you. Ees not good to miss a year.”

From behind the large bird, Bigwig noticed Hazel and Blackberry watching the two. Blackberry looked rather sly and teasing, and in response Bigwig glared at Blackberry until he turned and hopped away.

“Come on you big white moron. How about we silflay over here?” Bigwig headed towards the corner of the hill, “I’d to hear about what you’ve been doing since you last came.”

“Ya! Ya! Lots of stories I vill tell you,” Keehar followed closely. When they both reached the edge, they settled down. Keehar flapped his wings a few times and then settled them neatly at his sides, and Bigwig rested his legs underneath his body and closed his eyes contently. The cold, evening wind ruffled his fur, but the warm familiarity of Keehar overrode all other feelings.

 

It was a strange sight to see the gull and the rabbit so close.

 

“I told all other birds at Peeg Vater about udder warren. They all tink Meester Pigvig very brave,” Keehar nodded approvingly, watching as Bigwig shifted from side to side. The rabbit was both embarrassed and proud of the comment, but accepted it anyway. The soft orange sunset had turned into a dark red, and the cold chill was beginning to get to Bigwig. He shivered a little, but was reluctant to leave. He had waited for so long to see Keehar, and he wasn’t going to let a little wind stop him.

“You okay?” Keehar’s strangely soft voice brought Bigwig out of his trance, and he shook his head.

“Yes, I’m fine Keehar,” He answered in the same low tone. Keehar closed his eyes. “Meester ‘Azel say you ‘ave bad wound from udder warren.”

Bigwig stiffened. “Yes. Lots of them, actually.”

Keehar nodded a little.

“They very bad?”

“No, not anymore Keehar.”

 

The two were silent for a moment. Keehar tried to understand why Bigwig had allowed himself to be in a position where he could get hurt, and Bigwig wondered why Keehar sounded so concerned.

Finally, Keehar broke the silence. “What about mudders? Do you have a mudder?”

“Not yet. I’ve got to find the right one first,” Bigwig couldn’t help but smile at his question; it was such an innocent thing to say. Keehar lifted his head, strained cackling filling the air. Bigwig waited until he was done before speaking again. “And you, do you have any chicks?”

Keehar flapped his wings. “Ya! Lots of chicks!”

Bigwig rolled his eyes. “I pity whoever had them with you,” He joked good-naturedly. Keehar was about to answer, when he stopped. Fireflies floated up, turning the dark sky bright and joyful. Both were mesmerised by the insects.

 

Keehar looked over to Bigwig with an apathic look. The rabbit’s scarred face was illuminated by the bugs, and while he seemed to be focused on the fireflies, Keehar noticed the distracted look he had. His eyes looked sad, and when he looked closer he could see one of Bigwig’s eyes was clouded and the eyelid drooping. It was a sad sight; the once proud rabbit looked tired and as of his previous exploits had haunted him. When he turned his head to look at Keehar, there was sadness in his eyes.

 

“Thank you Keehar.”

“For vhat?”

“For everything you did back in Efrafa.”

“Ees all fine.”

“No, you don’t understand. _Thank you_.”

“…You’re welcome, Meester Pigvig.”

 

_“You plenty good fella.”_

**Author's Note:**

> no but I can imagine keehar becoming bigwigs best friend


End file.
